Summer Day
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Oneshot. It's hot outside and Michiru has decided to get Haruka to wear a bikini. But there's a catch. What does Michiru have to do in return? Read and find out! HarukaMichiru, AU


Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

A/N : What can I say? It's warm out here and I'm in the summer mood. Don't kill me!

* * *

**Summer Day**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph

* * *

**

Michiru couldn't help it but laugh upon seeing her friend. Haruka was lying down on a towel while wearing a bikini. The blonde had spend the whole morning convincing Michiru she didn't have to wear that thing to the beach and even now Haruka was struggling with the thing. ''Too revealing.'' Haruka muttered causing Michiru to laugh even harder.

''You make fighting youma sound more difficult than wearing that innocent piece of clothing.'' She giggled.

''Because it is!'' Haruka yelped. She was glad Michiru had decided to stay home today instead of going to the beach. Haruka never saw the use of having a pool in the backyard but tonight she was going down on her knees and thank god for it. ''I still don't see what's wrong with wearing a t-shirt and shorts. It's not like I'm going to swim anyway.

''That's what you think Ruka. Now stop whining.'' The aqua haired girl said amused. With that said she sat down next to the blonde tomboy in the grass. Haruka pretended not to notice her and just turned around.

''Come on Ruka,'' Michiru started. It was time to use the 'forbidden' approach. ''If you turn your back against me you can't see me in this oh-so small bikini of mine.'' Immidiately Haruka turned around again. She was lucky that she was wearing sun glasses because the look in her eyes would've surely betrayed a lot.

Haruka smirked. ''I'm not a pervert Michiru, if you think...''

''Oh stop that.'' Michiru giggled while drawing circles on Haruka's cheek with her finger. ''You already turned around.''

''That was because it's rude not to look at people when they're talking to you.'' Haruka lied. She wondered when she had ever started to be able to come up with a lie that quickly. Michiru just rolled her eyes in reply. ''Anyway...'' Haruka started.

''Oh no,'' Michiru interrupted her blonde friend. ''No more talking about _that.'' _

''That's not fair. You promised to tell me who you liked if I wore this _thing.'' _Haruka mocked. ''I kept to my end of the bargain. Now it's your turn. Who in this world does the almighty Michiru like?''

Michiru blushed. She certainly wasn't going to tell Haruka that. She had to think of something and fast. It couldn't be too hard to change the subject. Maybe starting a conversation about cars would make the blonde forget about all of this. At least, for now. ''Oh I just remembered something. Don't you have that big race upcoming Saturday?''

''Ah right.'' Haruka nodded. ''Completely forgot about that.'' For a moment Michiru thought she had succeeded in changing the subject but much to her dismay Haruka rolled her eyes. ''Don't change the subject Kaioh.''

''Just curious.'' Michiru whispered. What next? Haruka surely was on to her but still, that didn't mean she couldn't outsmart Haruka. ''By the way, I invited Usagi and the other's over. I thought it would be fun spending this hot day together.''

Haruka sighed. This was going nowhere. ''No you didn't. You like being around me too much. You don't want to share me with anyone. Especially not on these kinds of days. Just you and me honey.'' Haruka remained quiet for a couple of minutes before standing up. ''But if you won't tell me then I'll get changed again.''

The aqua haired girl pouted. ''But you look so cute Ruka.''

At first Haruka wanted to defend herself. She didn't like to be called cute but then she decided to use it in her advantage. ''Well if you want me to remain looking cute you know what to do.'' With that Haruka started to walk towards the door again.

''Fine,'' Michiru sighed. It was completely worth it anyway. She also got up and walked over to Haruka. ''But I'd rather show you.''

''That's fine by me.'' Haruka smirked. This was the first she ever managed to win from Michiru. Usually the aqua haired girl was too good with these kind of mind games.

Michiru swallowed hard, trying to get over her embarrassement. ''Makoto Kino.'' She finally replied.

Haruka blinked a couple of times. This surely wasn't what she had been expecting but then she bursted out into fits of laughter. ''Nice try Michi. You almost got me.'' She could hear Michiru curse silently. ''You can't fool me that easily.'' She thought about it for a moment. ''Besides, you said you wanted to _show _me who you liked.''

''Damn you.'' Michiru hissed in annoyance before pulling Haruka down, kissing her passionately. At first Haruka had no idea of what was going on but when she realized Michiru was actually kissing her she pulled her closer. Her hands were now resting on the smaller girl's hips as Michiru's arms were put around Haruka's neck. They just stood there for a couple of minutes before they finally pulled back.

Both were a bit out of breath. ''You surely know how to pick the right ones.'' Haruka was the first one to say something. Michiru's blush grew deeper. Haruka was just messing with her like she always did. Haruka wasn't interested in her like that. All the blonde tomboy liked doing was flirt with girls. Michiru was just one of her flirt victims.

''It doesn't mean anything.'' Michiru whispered. She was still a bit dazed from the kiss. She hadn't expected it to have such a great impact on her. ''I lied again. I just don't want you to know who I li...'' This time Haruka cut her off by pressing their lips together.

At first Michiru was planning on pulling back. She couldn't show Haruka howw much she really cared but then, unconsciously she started to return the kiss, opening her mouth for the other's tongue to enter. Haruka greatfully took that invitation.

This time, however, this kiss didn't last as long as the previous one. Haruka was the first to pull back. She was grinning from ear to ear as if she had just won the lottery. ''I don't think you're being honest here...'' Haruka stated, bending down a bit causing their cheeks to touch. ''In fact I think you were telling the truth earlier.''

''Har-uka..'' Michiru stammered. She wanted to push the other away but she simply couldn't find the strenght to do so.

''Admit it Michi...''

''W-what?'' The aqua haired girl really didn't know what to say or do right now. She didn't even know what to expect anymore. It was strange really, usually she was in full control of herself and the situations she was in. Today was different. Today it seemed that it was Haruka who was in control of their situation.

''Admit that you like me.''

She would never do that. Michiru shrugged. She would never ever give Haruka that satisfaction. She wasn't going to show Haruka how vunerable she really was. Surely she trusted the blonde tomboy. They had been good friends for almost two years now but still, she couldn't afford it.

Haruka had started to place butterfly kisses on Michiru's neck in the main time and was now working her way down. She could feel the smaller girl shiver and tense in her arms. ''Admit it and I'll stop...''

''I don't...'' Michiru paused for a moment, closing her eyes. ''Don't want you to stop.''

Haruka pulled back a bit. ''I guess I need a new method then.'' And with that said she started to move her hands upwards, stroking Michiru's stomach.

''Stop Ruka, that tickles...'' Michiru pleaded although she didn't really want the other to stop. She was enjoying this attention way too much.

''Then admit it...'' Haruka whispered as she continued what she was doing.

''FINE!'' Michiru finally yelped. ''I like you... I love you!''

''I love you too.'' And without any further hesitation Haruka kissed the aqua haired girl again. This time it was Michiru who pulled back. She was staring at the taller blonde with a questioning look on her face as if she needed more. As if she was waiting for Haruka to explain the meaning behind her words. ''What?''

Michiru smiled a bit, shaking her head. ''You're just too cute.''

''And yours.'' Haruka added as she slipped her arms around the other's waist.

''The sun isn't doing you any good Ruka.'' Michiru giggled while leaning her head against the other's shoulder. ''You're saying things you might regret later.''

''The only thing I regret is wearing this _thing.'' _She was ofcourse refering to the bikini she was wearing. ''It's not like me to wear these things.''

''Get used to it.'' Michiru stated with an evil glint in her eyes. Haruka could already tell that she wasn't going to like the following. And she was right. ''After all, I wasn't kidding when I said I invited Usagi and the other's over. Not entirely. We're going to the beach tomorrow.''

''Thought so.'' Haruka sighed.

''And you wouldn't want it any other way.'' Michiru mused, placing a small kiss on her lover's cheek. ''Now come on, smile. I'll make it up to you later. Tonight.'' The last part was accompanied by a seductive tone in the girl's voice. Haruka could only smile. It might have started out wrong but today was surely one of the best days in her life. And tomorrow was going to be...

''Well, only time will tell.'' Haruka stated. Michiru surely had a lot of making up to do after tomorrow.

**The End

* * *

**

This is what happens when you put me, a computer, this hot weather and boredom together. Let me know what you think!


End file.
